A Ferriswheelshipping Fanfiction: Ice Cream Fun
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: [Prompt request] N smiled. "Maybe when we get our cones, we can try each other's flavour." /COMPLETE\


**Prompt:** _"Ferriswheel getting ice cream and doing something cute, bonus points if you get a tepig involved."_

**~oOo~**

A Ferriswheelshipping Fanfiction

Ice Cream Fun

**~oOo~**

"Oh wow, looks like the line at Castelliacone isn't that long today," a girl with unruly brown hair spoke. She tipped her white and pink baseball hat up and looked behind her.

A tall young man nodded. He took several steps towards her. His long green hair tossed up behind him.

"That just means we'll be able to get some ice cream here without worrying about them being sold out," he replied with a smile.

The girl grinned. Her hair bounced along from atop of her head as she made her way over to the small line up in front of the ice cream store.

"What flavour are you going to get, N?" She asked.

The man thought for a moment. His long slender finger tapped the base of his chin. "I'm going to get green mint. What about you, White?"

"Chocolate!" She chirped.

N smiled. "Maybe when we get our cones, we can try each other's flavour."

The girl blushed at the suggestion. "Y-yeah!"

The line slowly dwindled down, and before they knew it, it was their turn to order.

"Hello there! How may I help you two?" Asked the server.

White was about to say something when N cut her off.

"We'll take one green mint and one chocolate ice cream please."

White tilted her head up with a slight pout. "You didn't have to do that, N."

N wrapped his arms around her and gave White a tight hug. "I know."

"Then why did you order for the both of us?"

He hummed before he answered her. "Because I wanted to."

The girl's cheek was greeted with a mild pink tint across her cheeks. "T-thanks."

"One green mint ice cream and one chocolate ice cream for the cute couple." The server handed N and White their ice creams in exchange for two-hundred poke dollars from the gentleman.

"Have a lovely day!" The server called out to them.

"Thank you!" The couple replied.

The two of them walked to the nearest bench, their fingers intertwined with one another.

"How about here?" He ushered.

"Sure! This looks like a good spot."

White and N took a seat next to one another, their hands were still attached to each others.

"Oh yeah." N leaned in towards White and flicked his tongue out at her chocolate ice cream.

"N-N!" She squealed in shock. Her face grew warm.

"Mmm… Tastes nice…" He held his cone up to White. "Here. Try mine."

The girl hesitated but after a glance at her boyfriends face, she poked her tongue out. The soft warm muscle tasted the cold green ice cream that oddly matches N's own hair. With one large lick, a small part of the green mint ice cream was transferred over to her tongue. She quickly put her tongue back in her mouth and tasted the sweet minty ice cream.

"It's… It's good!"

Ping!

A flash of red escaped White's messenger bag. The beam took on a shape of a small pig and within two seconds, the light was gone.

"Tep! Tepig, tepig!"

"Bob!" White called. The Tepig hopped onto her lap and nuzzled into her arm.

"A-ah! Hey, Bob!"

A haughty laugh sounded from next to her.

"I think Bob wants to try some of our ice cream, White."

"I-is that so?" She looked down in her lap and was greeted with large eyes. "Do you want to try some of our ice cream, Bob?"

"Tep! Tep!" He smiled.

White giggled. "Okay! Here."

Bob cheered in delight as he quickly ate up White's ice cream until all that's left was the cone.

"B-Bob!" She whined. "You finished my ice cream!"

"Tepig! Tepig, tep, tepig!" He grinned.

She let out a loud groan as she took out Bob's pokeball and had him return.

N on the other hand couldn't stop laughing. His ice cream had begun to melt and drip down his hands, but he either hadn't noticed or doesn't care.

White pursed her lips. "If you keep laughing at me, I'll eat up your ice cream."

The man wiped the growing tears from the corners of his eyes and chuckled. "Here. I think I should just give it to you instead."

She rose her brows. "Going to continue laughing?"

"Yup."

White shook her head and grabbed N's ice cream. "Fine, fine. Laugh all you want. You may have won this round, but I'll get you back someday," she paused, earning her a questioned look from her boyfriend. "_Natural_."

"G-gah! D-don't! I told you not… H-hey!" His ivory coloured face was replaced by a bright pink that could very much be the same colour as White's hat.

She smirked. "Oh I'm sorry. What was that, _Natural_? I didn't hear you over this ice cream."

"W-White!" He whined.

White giggled as she finished N's ice cream. N continued to get flustered and became quite bashful after being called by his real name from his girlfriend.


End file.
